Yo no fui
by Flor-LupinSparrow
Summary: Harry le compró bombones a Ginny pero, en la caja, la mitad de ellos desapareció "misteriosamente". Teddy, cubierto de chocolate, jura y perjura que él no fue.


_**Yo no fui**_

_**Disclaimer: No soy Rowling (lástima), solo a ella le pertenece este mundo tan lindo que creó.**_

* * *

><p>Teddy ya tenía cinco años y, ante sus pequeños ojos, Harry Potter era algo más que su padrino, era su héroe. Por eso, no era raro que le suplicara a su abuela que lo dejara más tiempo de lo permitido con él. Andrómeda, supirando, lo dejaba, después de todo había pocas cosas que le negara a su nieto. Además, Harry estaba encantando de tenerlo con él y ni que hablar Ginny.<p>

El muy reciente matrimonio Potter, vivía en una casa en las afueras de Londres no muy lejos de la señora Tonks, ni de Ron y Hermione.

El día anterior, Harry le había comprado una caja de bombones a Ginny. En realidad eran para los dos, pues solían disfrutarlos mientras estaban sentados en el sillón, contándose que tal había estado su día, o bien simplemente mimándose. Harry, que recién llegaba a su casa, buscó en el cajón que siempre los guardaba y encontró la caja mal cerrada. Al abrirla vio que faltaban, al menos, seis de esos chocolates. El muchacho frunció el ceño intrigado, _¿cómo podía ser?_. Pero su respuesta llegó rápido.

Su ahijado, corrió hacia él con los brazos abiertos y la boca cubierta de chocolate. Harry lo alzó.

—¡Padrino! —exclamó el pequeño —¡Llegaste!

—Hola Teddy —saludó Harry, mirándolo fijamente —¿Cómo te encuentras?

—¡Bien! ¿Sabes? La abuela me dejó quedarme a dormir y tía Ginny está contenta.

—Yo también lo estoy —respondió él, mientras a Teddy el cabello se le volvía azul intenso —Teddy, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

—¡Si! —respondió el niño, mientras se abrazaba aún más a Harry.

—¿Has tomado, por casualidad, unos chocolates que estaban en esta caja? —preguntó, mientras señalaba con el dedo, el sitio de donde habían desaparecido la mitad de los bombones.

Teddy se puso colorado y sus ojos brillaron como si lo hubiesen descubierto en plena travesura.

—Yo no fui —se apresuró a responder.

—Teddy…

—No, padrino, yo no fui. Fue…

—¿Si?

—No puedo decirlo, hicimos una promesa de no decirlo —contestó el pequeño Lupin, mordiéndose el labio inferior —pero yo no fui, lo juro.

—No me enojaré, Teddy, no podría nunca enojarme contigo, solo dime la verdad.

—Es la verdad, ¡yo no fui!

Harry se percató que en sus dedos, los del niño, había chocolate y en su sweater, también. Miró a su ahijado a los ojos. Teddy le sostuvo la mirada, _¡él decía la verdad!_.

—No me crees ¿No, Harry? —solo llamaba a su padrino por el nombre, cuando realmente la situación era seria. Y para sus cinco años, que lo acusen de robar unos irresistibles pero malditos bombones, era algo más que serio.

—¿Por qué habría de desconfiar, Teddy? Estás cubierto de arriba abajo de chocolate, pero si tú dices que no fuiste... —Harry sonrió, estaba convencido que había sido él pero como bien había dicho, jamás podría enojarse con Teddy menos por una insignificancia como aquella.

Mientras ponía a, un muy ofendido, Teddy de nuevo en el piso; apareció Ron.

—¡Harry! ¡Que alegría verte!

—¿Qué tal Ron? —saludó su amigo, estrechándole la mano.

—Bien, todo bien, vinimos con Hermione a visitarlos. No sabía que habías llegado.

—Llegué hace un rato, pero estaba teniendo una plática con mi ahijado —dijo, volviendo a sonreir.

—¡Teddy! —exclamó Ron —Imagino que no le habrás dicho a Harry que yo tomé sus bombones sin permiso, ¿no?

Harry abrió los ojos sorprendido, miró al pequeño y luego a Ron.

—¿Fuiste tú? Yo creí que...

—¿Qué fue Teddy? —el pelirrojo rió con ganas —Él es incapaz de hacer algo así, Harry. Ví la caja ahí, y perdón... pero fue tentador. Me gustan demasiado. Le convidé, eso sí, pero no fue él.

La expresión de Teddy, era una mezcla de algo de enojo y autosatifacción por saberse la verdad.

—Lo siento —dijo Harry, dirigiéndose a él.

—Te lo dije, yo no fui. Pero había hecho un trato con tío Ron y no podía romperlo.

—Tío Ron, mañana nos traerá dos cajas de bombones solo para nosotros dos, ¿No tío Ron? —habló Harry dirigiéndose a su mejor amigo.

—Por supuesto —contestó —es una promesa.

Solo quedaban seis bombones así que, repartiéndolos allí mismo, Harry le dio dos a cada uno y el resto se los comió él mientras conversaba con su mejor amigo y jugaba con Teddy.

.

Aquella noche, en el cesto de la basura, Ginny encontró la caja vacía.

—¿Y esto? No sabía que había chocolates en la casa —dijo dirigiéndose a su esposo —¿Tú lo compraste y luego los comiste, Harry? —preguntó.

—¿Yo? No, Ginny —respondió, mientras escondía en el bolsillo de su pantalón el último envoltorio del bombón —Yo no fui.


End file.
